


The one kiss that shouldn't be

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: If Steve would have known that this sentence started everything for him, he wouldn’t have listened.But he did and now it didn’t want to leave his mind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The one kiss that shouldn't be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games, I2 - mutual pining

“What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

If Steve would have known that this sentence started everything for him, he wouldn’t have listened.

But he did and now it didn’t want to leave his mind.

Because he wanted to kiss Tony. He really did.

Steve didn’t. Not on this day, not the day after. Not when he came back.

Because Tony didn’t want to be kissed, stated that quite clearly and that was fine. That didn’t change the fact that Steve loved to watch Tony, loved to look at him. Adored his smile and the way he talked and gestured when there was something that caught his attention.

Steve didn’t ask Tony out, either. Because he wasn’t sure if he could keep to his decision to not kiss Tony. But Steve wanted to be thoughtful of the set boundaries.

And he could still look at Tony, think about Tony. Steve could still try to imagine a kiss at night, just for himself.

~*~*~

If Tony would have known how easy it would be to be around Steve, then he wouldn’t have offered the other man a place to stay.

Not because he didn’t want to be near Steve or because he thought that others were more entitled to the man’s company.

No. Tony wouldn’t have offered because now he really had to restrain himself from touching Steve. From asking him out. From kissing him.

Kissing Steve would be perfect, Tony was sure of it. But no matter how often Tony thought that now, just right now there would be something coming from Steve, the other man pulled back.

But that didn’t matter. Tony knew what time Steve grew up in. Tony knew that it could be overwhelming to just have _choices_.

And Tony could still look at Steve while he painted, or sketched. He could still admire the strength when Steve broke another punching bag and Tony could admire Steve’s sharp sense of humor.

And maybe, sometimes, he could try to imagine how it would be to get that perfect kiss.

~*~*~

In the end, both of them couldn’t say who kissed who first.

In the end, Steve chided himself for not recognizing the fairytale reference. And Tony could chide himself for even making it.

But in the end, the kiss had been worth it. And every other kiss that followed, because they were all perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
